


Stupid F'in Rope

by arami



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arami/pseuds/arami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy.  Connor.  Stupid Fucking Rope.  Tension eased.  So to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid F'in Rope

**Author's Note:**

> This was result of watching Boondock Saints and that scene and being with friends and silly. This is the result. I don't think there is merit of this but most have enjoyed it so... there you go.

The chair slid a little across the room, the leg squeaking against the linoleum. Murphy was none to happy and he wasn’t afraid to let Connor know that. “You and your stupid fuckin’ rope.”

Connor smiled down at his twin, knowing he couldn’t get away. “Yes, me and my rope. I didn’t hear you complaining earlier,” he said. “Now stop moving or you’ll mess up my work.”

Murphy signed in indignation; he knew he couldn’t win. Well not yet. In a lacksadasical moment, Murphy had let Connor tie him up to one of the kitchen chairs. And now Connor had found a can of whipped cream and was drawing shapes, and writing words all over Murphy’s naked torso.

Connor furled his brow as he contemplated what to do next pacing back and forth, while Murphy shivered involuntarily as the cold cream hit his skin when Connor finally did start up again. “Fucker!” yelled Murphy. “The least you could do is let it warm up!”

“But then it wouldn’t work as well.”

Murphy huffed and continued to pout. If truth be told, he was just upset that he hadn’t thought of this idea in the first place. He rather enjoyed making Connor fidget and squirm. He let his mind wander, recalling various times when he’d done just that. Connor, so confident and strong, now out of his usual control beneath Murphy.

Murphy was suddenly jarred from his memories as a large and annoying weight was suddenly planted on his jean-clad lap as Connor straddled his thighs and sat down. “Wha-? Connor, you daft? Get off of me!”

“Noo, I don’t think I’ll be doing that,” came the response. Before Murphy could think of a comeback, Connor leaned in and started licking Murphy’s collarbone and continued up the side of his neck before nibbling on his ear. “Mmmm you taste good.”

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Murph said nothing. Connor took the initiative before but nothing like this. And god in heaven help him, but he liked it.

Connor moved along the whipped cream trails that criss-crossed Murphy’s body, from his jaw, around his neck, and down his chest.

“Connor,” Murphy growled aloud.

"Shh, I'm eating."

It was a bit longer but then Connor sat back just enough to look down into Murphy’s eyes, dark with emotion. He liked that. Connor liked illiciting that sort of response from his brother after being in that position himself so many times in the past. 

His lips curled up in a half-grin before he leaned back in and kissed Murph squarely on the lips. Scratchy facial hair rubbed against his own, but neither man cared. Connor’s own bare chest pressed hard against Murphy’s, and the lines of rope bit into Connor’s pale skin, and the stickiness of the whipped cream spread across his chest.

Pressing further, Connor’s tongue won it’s way into Murphy’s mouth. They moaned against one another. Connor’s hands found their way into Murphy’s unruly brown spiky hair, gripping it but not too tightly. For a while that’s all they did, kissed deeply with chests pressed together as Connor’s hips slid closer and closer to Murphy’s.

With one last moan emanated from deep within his chest, Connor broke the kiss, a kiss leaving both men panting and gasping for breath.

“Wha- why did you stop?”

Connor pressed his forehead against Murphy’s. “You didn’t think I went through all this trouble just to sit on your lap and kiss you, did you?” Connor resumed his following of the white trails traversing Murphy’s skin as Murph contemplated the question.

Of course when Connor made his way to first one, and then the other of Murphy’s nipples, heavily covered in cold whipped cream. “Bloody hell,” yelled Murphy. “You are pure evil, you do know that.”

Connor laughed maniacally, cream covered his lips and in places on his cheek. In Murphy’s eyes, it’s what a fallen angel would look like; yeah he really really liked it.

“I am, aren’t I? Connor said smirking. “You are not the only one who can think naughty, just remember that.”

Murphy looked up at Connor through his eyelashes and then grinned. It was a kind of grin you never liked to see whether you were friend or foe. In movement that Connor didn’t think Murphy was capable of, Murphy’s hands were freed from behind the chair and around Connor’s waist; the rope was piled around his hips in front of Connor’s legs. “And you need to remember to tighten your knots.”

Murphy had Connor trapped tightly on his lap and he wasn’t about to let him go. “C’mon Murph I was just playing. It was all in fun.”

Using strength belying his size, Murphy stood up as he kept Connor in his arms and they staggered to the other room and one of their beds where they fell in a pile of arms and legs. Murphy rolled Connor beneath him. He smiled down at his twin. “I think we’ll try some of my fun now,” was all he said before he leaned down and kissed Connor.

Connor would’ve been lying if he’d said he objected to that at all. 

Stupid fucking rope.


End file.
